


Black Eyes and Cookies

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Demon!Danny, F/M, Fingering, Horns, Light Choking, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, kind of?, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Reader has a shitty week, reader makes cookies, Danny appears, hot sex, that is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best, but I needed to get it out of my head.

It all started with a shitty week, and a strange recipe that one of my friends had given to me. She'd shrugged when I questioned it, claiming that the flavors would be too strange for her liking. When I went home and looked at the aging recipe card, my brow furrowed when I saw that it was a recipe for oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. I just put it off as my friend being strange, and decided that night to make a double batch of them, seeing as they were my favorite kind of cookie, and also that I'd had a shit week at work.

I had managed to not make a huge mess, which was a success enough in my mind. While one batch was in the oven, I poured myself a glass of wine and retired to the living room to flick through the channels on TV, and settling on an old show that I'd watched as a kid. If it hadn't been such a loud show, I would have heard the clutter in the kitchen, and when the timer went off, I let it go for another few minutes, knowing how touchy my oven could be. 

When I went to the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man crouched in front of my oven, gazing at the cookies inside with adoration written clear on his face. 

“Who the fuck are you?” My voice came out harsh and frightened, and my hands scrabbled on the counter for a knife or something to be used as a weapon. 

“How did you know that these are my favorite?!” the man exclaimed, leaping up and turning to face me. At that, my entire body felt weak. The man was gorgeous, he looked like he was straight out of an 80s music video. Tall and slender, with the most amazing mane of curly brown hair, and the biggest doe eyes that I'd seen in a long time. The thing that really threw me off, though, was the set of curled horns that sprouted out of his forehead. 

“What the fuck?”

He waved his hand in the air with annoyance.

“I'm sorry, I've gotten ahead of myself.” he waved a palm through the air, and a small piece of paper appeared in his hand. “I'm Danny, you summoned me.” 

He held out the paper, and it was a business card with his name on it, and an embellished set of horns in the top corner. Under his name read the title “ _Demon._ ”

“Demon?” I asked, dropping the knife with a clatter, and grabbed onto the edge of the counter. “What, I don't understand?”

“Demon. I don't have like, a pitchfork or anything. Technically, that should read Fallen Angel, but misprints happen. I fell sometime in the Renaissance era, I can't remember the year, but the big guy upstairs didn't like that I was so enamored in the arts, so he kicked me downstairs to the _other_ big guy. So with this lovely recipe, and your mind crying out for some kind of release, you've summoned me.”

I nodded, still not sure if I was having some kind of fever dream or not. 

“So, you're here because I baked cookies and had a shitty week at work?” 

“Yup! Mind if I have some of these? I'm quite famished.” He had opened the oven and reached in to take out the tray of cookies with his bare hands.

“Wait! You'll burn...yourself...right. Demon. Hell.” 

“I'll have you know that Hell is quite pleasant!” he exclaimed in mock-hurt, a huge grin displaying a set of pearly whites. 

“I'd expect you to have...I dunno, pointy teeth or something.” I mumbled, watching as he scooped up a formless, too-hot cookie and shoved it right into his mouth. He moaned, a sound that was purely orgasmic, and I raised a brow at him.

“These are....oh, god, these are good.” He sighed, looking at the rest of them longingly. “You've got more than this, right?”

I gestured at the large mixing bowl full of dough, and I thought he would sob out of happiness by the look in his eyes. 

“When's the last time you've eaten?” I asked him, watching as he scooped up another cookie. 

“Hmmm…” he chewed thoughtfully, actually savoring the taste this time, “The last time I was summoned properly was when...mmmm...the Germans were ripping down a huge, ugly wall.” 

I gaped at him with wide eyes. 

“The Berlin Wall? You haven't eaten since the Berlin Wall was torn down?”

“We work differently, darling. After I've been summoned, I go into a hibernation state.” 

“I...okay. Well, I've got half a hoagie and some macaroni and cheese if you're hungry.” I offered, not quite sure when I had become alright with the fact that I had a horned demon...fallen angel...was eating my cookies, to the point where I was offering him my leftovers. The way his eyes lit up nearly melted my heart, and I moved to the fridge to pull everything out. I microwaved a bowl of macaroni and unwrapped the sub on a plate.

He practically inhaled it, and after the few minutes it took to eat, he leaned back on the counter with a huge hand on his belly. 

“I'm forever indebted to you, my sweet.” He said, his eyes blinking contentedly. 

“Um. Really?” I asked, slightly panicked. How would I explain the gorgeous, horned man to my neighbors?

“No, darling. I'm only being facetious.” He said with a kind smile. “Although, I cannot leave until I feed from your satisfaction.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Oh, damn. I forgot this bit, didn't I. I'm an incubus. I don't necessarily need to feed off of sex, just satisfaction. I can offer you anything.” he waved one hand, and a wide array of drugs appeared on my table. My eyes widened and I shook my head madly. 

“Oh, god no, not that!”

He waved his hand again, and I sighed as the array disappeared. 

He began rattling off a list of ways to satisfy me, but I really wasn't paying much attention, until I felt the sheer heat of his body near me, his long fingers lifting my chin.

“Or, I could rock your world, make you see the fucking galaxy.” he murmured with a heart melting grin. 

At this point, I was damned if I denied that. Everything went out the window at that, and fuck, if I couldn't wait to have him over me. 

He really was gorgeous, his big brown doe eyes practically glowed when he smiled, and the only thing that even reminded me that he wasn't human was the set of horns. Which I promptly reached up to touch, my fingers slowly running over them, down to the base. I was marvelling at how smooth they were when I heard him moan out, the sound so desperate, as if he were on the brink of orgasm. 

“Babygirl, unless you plan on taking me to your bedroom right now, I'd suggest you stop.” Danny gritted out, his jaw clenching ever so slightly. 

“Just this is arousing?” I asked in shock, running one single finger back up to the tip of his horn. He nodded jerkily and stepped back a foot or so.

“Mmm. Yes.” he mumbled, shaking his head. I noticed that his eyes had gotten increasingly darker, to the point where it looked like his pupils were seeping into the whites of his eyes. He blinked and when his eyes opened again, they were entirely black.

I gasped loudly and stepped away from him, my eyes wide. 

“Sorry darling, some things are more difficult to glamour than others. The eyes are so small and sensitive, and arousal does absolutely nothing to help. Some of the others aren't as polite, they'd track their hooves all through this lovely home.” He said, blinking a few times, making his eyes normal once more.

“Oh, um, it's cool. It was kinda neat, actually.” I said, my hand reaching out to touch the skin next to his eye, my fingers stroking down to the short stubble on his cheeks and jaw. “You're gorgeous.” I murmured, tilting my head and smiling slightly at him. He grinned at me, one of his thumbs swiping over my bottom lips. 

I'd be damned if I didn't taste his skin while I had the opportunity. I snagged his oddly shaped thumb between my teeth, and dragged my tongue over the rough pad, sucking it into my mouth. My eyes flicked up to his and I watched them darken again.

“Um. You can...you can keep them like that. If you want to, I mean.” I said sheepishly, closing my eyes as his free hand trailed down my side. He grinned at me and took my hand, kissing my knuckles slowly. 

“Take me to your bed, lovely.” He murmured, his lips brushing against my fingers. I led him into my bedroom down the hallway, glancing back at him seductively. 

When I shut the door behind us, he cornered me, one hand high on the wall above my head, the other near my ear. He dipped his head down to kiss me, and I felt him moan into it. 

“Mmm. You taste so, so sweet. Like, god, like apples and honey.” He murmured, his lips brushing against mine softly before ravaging me once more. One of his hands moved to cup the back of my head, and I felt his tongue sweep over my lips. His other hand moved and I heard him snap. When we pulled apart a moment later, I realized that there were two neatly folded piles of clothes on the floor, and that we were both naked. 

His body was beautiful, beautiful enough that I felt self conscious. He was pale and slim, all perfect angles and edges, though his skin looked soft. He wasn't scrawny, per say, I saw a touch of puppy fat on his belly. I couldn't wait to kiss my way across his hips, nip at the soft skin and just mark up that pale skin. 

“You truly are gorgeous.” he murmured, “One of the most lovely beings I've seen on this earth.”

I scoffed slightly at that, and he frowned.

“Why do you laugh?” 

“You're standing in front of me, the single most perfect man I've seen, and you find this….lovely?” I gestured to myself and shook my head with a sad smile.

“Darling, you forget. I was an angel, I was created to be perfect. You, humans, are imperfect. And that is what makes you beautiful. Each and every imperfection makes you all the more gorgeous, my lovely.”

One of his calloused hands traced my curves as he kissed me softly again. I trailed my nails down his chest, fingers brushing soft hairs, and began to sink down to my knees once I reached his stomach. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide when I traced a hipbone with my tongue. 

“I'm going to suck your cock, Danny.” I murmured, busying myself with his pale, smooth skin. My teeth nipped at one sharp hip, and then I kissed my way over to the other side, teeth scraping at the other hipbone. 

His moans were amazing, I could listen to him for hours. I stopped what I was doing to look up at him, and his head was thrown back, jaw slack and eyes heavy as he moaned. 

“Fuck, lovely, don't stop please. Please, god above, don't stop, I don't even know when the last time was that anyone's done this for me.” he groaned, one of his huge hands cupping my cheek, thumb stroking it slowly.

I smiled at him before turning my head to bite his thumb, and then proceeded to kiss my way down the trail of sparse, coarse hair to where his hardening cock laid. 

I wrapped one hand around it, and listened to him keen as I leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot underneath the head. He whimpered, and sighed when I slipped just the tip into my mouth. 

“Please, please, please.” he begged, the sound like music to my ears. 

I smiled and went to town at that. I gripped the base of his cock in one hand and took him in as deep as I possibly could without choking. He shouted out and moaned, one of his hands sliding into my hair and just holding it there. He was babbling, something that I didn't understand, in a language that didn't even sound like English. 

I took him in deeper, the tip hitting the back of my throat, and making me gag for just a second before I relaxed my throat, closing my eyes and breathing in through my nose heavily. I mentally prepared myself and sucked in a huge breath of hair before taking down the last inch or so, my nose buried in the short wiry hairs at the base. 

“Godgodgod, please, kitten, please, holy shit, you're so good, fuuuckkk. You're taking the whole fucking thing. Please, god yes.” 

His hips thrusted on their own accord and I gagged, moaning and pulling off, gasping in a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, let me get in that sweet cunt. Can't, god, I can't cum until you do.” he groaned, his eyes blown out to their natural black, and his teeth even looked slightly sharper than they should. 

The next thing I knew, I was on my back, and he was crawling between my legs.

“Open those gorgeous legs for me, babygirl.” I moaned at his choice of pet name, and spread my legs wide for him. 

He kissed my thighs and I sighed out at the feeling of his stubble against my skin. He licked a stripe up to my cunt and just pressed soft kisses to my lips, with just the slightest hint of his tongue peeking out. I gasped when I felt his long fingers spread my lips and his lips pressed repeatedly against my swollen clit. 

“Danny, Danny, Danny, please.” I whined, one of my hands pushing his hair out of the way so I could see his eyes. My cunt throbbed when I saw his obsidian eyes gaze up at me. 

His tongue flickered out against my clit, and I tossed my head back immediately. He snarled against me, the vibrations feeling amazing, and buried his face deeper into me. 

“Fuck, you've got the most amazing taste. Jesus fucking christ, you taste so sweet, so fucking sweet, like a goddamn six-course dessert.” His voice was muffled and distorted, because he didn't pull away even a little bit. 

Two of his fingers slipped into me, twisting to press against that one spot inside of me that made me go absolutely insane. As soon as he found that spot, he suctioned his lips around my clit and suckled at it softly. 

I was positive that I was shrieking at that point, but I couldn't focus on anything except the way that Danny was making me feel. I felt myself rising up, my orgasm was inevitable by now, but what I didn't expect was for Dan to slip in a third finger and to _twist them_ just right. My orgasm washed over me and I felt my hips rise off of the bed as I screamed for him. 

His hands stroked over me carefully, his fingers tracing my ribs gently as I came down from one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had. 

“Darling, please, can I fuck you?” he asked, his voice absolutely wrecked. I opened my eyes and saw that his chin was absolutely drenched in my wetness. I nodded furiously and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss, moaning at the taste of myself on his lips and tongue. I felt his fingers glide through my folds, gathering as much of the slickness as he could, and then I heard him slick up his cock with it. I whimpered when he pressed the head against my slit, running it from my needy hole to my clit over and over and over, teasing me relentlessly. 

I heard myself begging, but I had no idea what I was saying. 

Finally, finally, he took mercy upon me and pressed the head inside of me, his head thrown back, jaw ticking as he inched inside of me. It took him a few moments to get his thick length fully seated inside me. I whimpered when he stilled inside of me, my hips shifting to get him to move, but one hand pressed me down into the bed with more strength than I would have thought him to have. His blackened eyes glinted dangerously as he gave me a toothy grin. 

“My pace, sweet girl.” he murmured, slowly pulling back and only leaving the head inside of me. 

“Are you ready? I'm not going to be gentle, kitten.” he warned, kissing my forehead, and then my temple. 

I nodded at him. Anything to get him to move. 

And move he did. With one swift, smooth movement, he sheathed himself inside me roughly, not even giving me a second to suck in a breath before he set a quick, relentless pace. My hands jumped up to his shoulders, digging into the skin there with my nails, dragging them down to his shoulder blades, where I felt raised skin where scars were. I brushed over them softly, and he absolutely purred for me. 

“Feels so good, you don't even know.” He growled, “I used to have wings there you know, they were glorious.”

“Fuck, Danny…” I cried out when the head of his cock hit against that one perfect fucking spot inside of me, and I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face to mine so I could kiss him and moan into his mouth, and so that our bodies could touch at every possible point. From his hair, one of my hands slid forward, gripping one of his horns. 

The reaction he had was instantaneous. 

“The other one, please, please baby, please.” I listened to him, and grabbed the other one. 

His hips immediately began to jackhammer inside of me, and I cried out loudly. I don't know what he did next, but I somehow ended upright in his lap, I shifted so that I could hold his horns as he fucked up inside of me. His hands grabbed my hips and helped me to move over him. His head ducked awkwardly and he took one of my nipples into his mouth, his fingers plucking at the other one.

My back arched into him and I whined as his teeth closed around my trapped nipple. 

“I want you to cum for me again.” He growled, “Cum for me and you'll send me over the edge.” 

I took his free hand and pulled it down to my clit. He got the message, and rubbed me rapidly with three of his fingers. His hips never once slowed, tempo still the same. 

“Cum for me sweetheart, please, cum around my cock, please.” he growled, his mouth at my throat, teeth nipping at my neck. I tugged gently at his horns and tightened at the sound he made. I did it again and his other hand moved up to my throat, his mouth now at my ear. 

“Again.” he snarled, his smooth voice taking on a more rough, gravelly tone. I did as he said and tugged at his horns again, feeling his hand tighten just slightly around my throat. His fingers on my clit sped up a bit, and the rough brush of his calloused fingers over me finally sent me over the edge. 

I screamed his name, and gripped his horns tightly. He thrusted into me quickly, losing his pace and his thrusts becoming irregular.

“I'm going to cum in you,” he snarled, “So fucking, shit, so fucking tight around me, oh god, oh shit.” 

His voice deepened so low, and he thrusted up into me one last time before spilling his hot seed into me. 

He whimpered and twitched slightly, holding me close to his body, peppering soft kisses all over my face. 

“Danny,” my voice was weak, “Can I lay down, please?”

“Yes, babygirl. Shh. Let's lay down.” he murmured, pulling me off of his softening cock, and shifting so that he could lay down on my bed and hold me close to him.

“Stay...please.” I mumbled, “Hold me, Danny.”

“Of course, baby. I won't leave until you tell me to.” He said softly, kissing my temple. “Just rest, I'm not quite finished with you.”


End file.
